isle_of_micenfandomcom-20200214-history
General Information and History
According to the various creation stories the era zero point relates to the first ever dome closure, created by a transduction barrier in an attempt to limit the destruction of a ship-crash vaguely six million years ago. While everything outside the dome was unaffected, the crash vaporised every living thing inside. It also created a hole in the mantle, forming the volcano. The island slowly sinks back down into the mantle, but each eruption creates a rock layer equal to the rock lost, so while the island’s shape slowly varies it stays about the same size. The island, once created, was populated by the first θɛʃɾə, assumed to be the last member of a star-faring species, as well as their following creations, which quickly found and settled into niches to form the ecosystem of the island. General Information Volcanic Eruptions The Isle of Micen is surrounded at some distance by a massive ring of thick fog referred to as The Mist. It is pseudo-magical in origin, like the volcano. It prevents the volcanic ash and smoke from escaping, forcing it to cover the ocean and the island. During an eruption, the island’s inhabitants, as well as the mobile organisms in the surrounding ocean, all enter the Mist. uθ zunɪmo is exceptionally dangerous, with wild winds and seas, and the deeper you go the worse it gets. Above the water, it appears to be shaped as a ring, in actuality, it is shaped like a bowl, with the edges sticking up high above the ocean's surface. It looks the same above the water as below, as a thick fog of rapidly moving water. The bowl turns into a full sphere during an eruption. The θɛʃɾəɾi worked out that flying up and out before the dome closes, it allows them to fly in relatively calm winds until the eruption ceases and the dome re-opens. Non-winged morph-types are carried. The non-mobile organisms have their own adaptions. For seed-spreading organisms, they seed en masse in the weeks before an eruption, but have special protective shells around the seeds that do not develop at other times, covered by a nutritious fatty layer. This shell renders the seed totally indigestible, but the fatty layer encourages continued and even increased consumption of fruit and seeds. The seeds remain in the stomach during the eruption and, once it is over, there is a mass shed (referred to as the ash-shed), and the seeds assist in forming hairballs which are then regurgitated. Trivia (random information that is yet to have it's own article) * It is considered bad luck to utter the name of a criminal, as that would call upon their spirit * whichever law is followed depends primarily on placement, following the local rules on whoever territory the thing happened, but also depends on the law of the people involved. If a resolution cannot be adequately reached with this, the old-law is used ** the old-law is the base from which the others formed, and is the one governing the unclaimed ground * For an apprenticeship, it is most common for the tutor to move to where the student is for at least the first part. * A method used by several clans on the southern parts of the island for teaching children to read, write, and speak ** Create a book for each litter, the primary caregiver writes down one of the stories that the litter knows really well, and uses that to help teach the litter to write out the story for themselves.